Forum:Keeping the Monaco Skin
Since this is slightly different, there are going to be a few different things. Under the heading if you want to keep the Monaco Skin, sign your name below and after some time, I'll forward this link to the staff, and I mean every staff member who has edited here. Petition We the undersigned, editors of the Mass Effect Wiki, submit the following petition respectfully requesting that the Wikia Central Staff please reconsider their planned implementation of a new skin system (the “new look”). This change, while certainly well-intentioned, has been the cause of much dismay at the Mass Effect Wiki, and it appears that this is, by and large, the case across the Wikia community. Mass Effect Wiki editors have expressed a number of concerns, including (but not limited to) the following: *Loss of autonomy *Distracting top navigation bar *Right-hand navigation bar that is unwieldy, to say the least *Degradation of the aesthetic quality of longer pages and talk pages, which appear cluttered using the new skin Above all what concerns us is that, despite the massive public outcry, there seems to have been little or no response from Wikia, and no consideration seems to be given to concerns expressed by editors. This may very well simply be a matter of appearances being deceiving, but a few words from Wikia would go a long way here. We have become accustomed to friendly Wikia staffers providing prompt and helpful responses to inquiries, which makes this current near-silence all the more disconcerting. We are not asking that Wikia do away with the “New Look” entirely. We understand that there are likely wikis that would very much like this new look. We have no desire to force our will onto them. We are merely asking the same in return. All we are asking is that the option to use Monaco not be removed on November 3, 2010, as is currently planned. We respectfully thank you for your time and consideration. Signed, Keeping the Monaco Skin #Since the new skin either needs to be scrapped or needs some serious work, I say keep the skin that works, is much better looking, and it seems that more people like it. Lancer1289 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #There's an old saying I've always liked: "If it aint broke, don't fix it.". That definitely applies here. The Monaco skin has served faithfully without any real errors, why scrap it in favor of a new skin nobody is entirely comfortable with. Speaking of which, Wikia appears to have hardly taken the community's opinions into account at all, and are acting rather arrogantly in their renouncing of the claims and complaints made by said community. I thus vote in favor of the Monaco skin. Arbington 23:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #I would love to have a new skin. I think a new skin can give us motivation to spruce up the rest of the site and present a unified view. But this is not the right skin for it. Their new skin is not ready, and they seem to have been ignoring complaints and suggestions to that effect. I thus vote that we stay on Monaco. -- Dammej (talk) 23:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #Same as Arbington. The current skin works, why change it to something that has already copped so much negative feedback from users? Doesn't make sense to me... I vote to keep Monaco. OZZY 23:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) #I would love a new skin that works. As it is, the narrow content column doesn't work. So no to new skin and maintain on Monaco until they rectify that issue. — Teugene (Talk) 00:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #Monaco is in my view not perfect, but better than the new skin being proposed. If significant changes are made to the new skin then I support changing, if only because the current one is a tad stale and drab. So yes, keep Monaco at this stage. Bronzey 00:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #The current skin is way better than the new. The new one does't looks good. Too much space unused and/or unusable. SoulRipper 07:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #Do you even have to ask where I stand on this? Keep the current system. The new layout is atrocious. The current system gives individual wikis much greater autonomy. The new system promises bold new looks, but really all it does is make all Wikia wikis uniformly drap and dull, just with a new coat of paint. SpartHawg948 07:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #Why change it? It works fine. I agree with Arbington: If it ain't broke, don't fix it. The current layout is most definitely NOT broken. Tanooki1432 22:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #Keep Monaco. I doesn't have a sidebar, and I like the sidebar; actual content is stuffed in the middle of the screen; no interest in entertainment, gaming and lifestyle links. And what the others said. Prismvg 23:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) #I'll second (or sixth) the "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" line. What we currently have is tidy, easy to navigate, and professional. I'm not against a new format, necessarily - I just don't see any reason to ''down''grade. Ev0lve 21:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) #The Monaco skin rocks the "New Skin" sucks because I had no problems with Monaco so I suggest we keep it-Boba fett 32 15:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) #The Monaco skin is very efficient in helping users locate the resources they need without having to sift through multiple layers of content. Vote to keep it (at least as an option in Preferences: Skins) --John117XL 19:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) #I can reiterate what has already been said. Navigation has been complicated with the new skin, so if there is a way to restore the Monaco style, then by all means... --The Illusive Man 19:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) #Keep the current system! It's been an almost universally negative response, so the Wikia staff needs to swallow their pride, and listen to the community. --Effectofthemassvariety 21:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC)